A transaction account holder may perform an action, such as swiping a transaction account instrument (e.g., a credit card) through a point of sale terminal (“POS”). The POS may read the transaction account instrument and communicate with a transaction account issuer (e.g., transaction account issuing bank in association with a card network) to authenticate and complete the requested transaction. However, because of the multiple parties involved, extra databases, processing and communications are needed. As such, conventional systems may not offer a near real time ability to perform an action, in response to the action taken by the transaction account holder (e.g., the instrument “swipe”).